One day, one color
by Mirajane1
Summary: Les couleurs sont nos humeurs, nos pensées, nos peurs. Venez les découvrir avec Fairy Tail !
1. Cendre

La Color week est enfin arrivée sur ffnet ! *en mode pub à la télé*

Crée par le forum Fairies Fans (ENVAHIR LE MONDE TEL EST NOTRE OBJECTIF *PAN*)

Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture mes petits choux en ce premier jour de semaine !

Place à "Cendre" ! Tintintin... Tintintintin...

* * *

Ignir était parti.

Laissant un orphelin. Un petit garçon dont les souvenirs de flammes orangées chaleureuses s'étaient éteints pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendres froides et éparses.

Il avait marché, cheminé sur les routes de poussières à la recherche de réconfort. Et puis il les avait rencontrés. Eux, les fées : Fairy Tail. Il était devenu Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de feu, la Salamandre, fils du Dragon Ignir.

Le feu dans sa poitrine avait connu une renaissance. Avec Lisanna, sa petite lumière. Les reflets chauds étaient repartis, crépitant joyeusement dans son cœur.

Mais ce bonheur fut soufflé par la Mort comme une bougie dans un courant d'air. Lisanna avait disparu, présumé morte.

Ce jour-là, il avait regardé le soleil couchant devant la tombe de son amie. Un vent frais était passé près de lui, ébouriffant ses mèches roses et soulevant un nuage de cendres. Les flammes s'étaient de nouveau consumées ne laissant que ce même tas de cendres lui étouffant la poitrine et ne lui réchauffant plus le cœur.

Ce jour-là, ses yeux onyx avaient laissés perler des larmes brûlantes, dernier vestige de son feu intérieur.

Ce jour-là, le froid était revenu, plus fort, plus destructeur, plus glaçant.

Il s'était enfoncé dans la recherche désespérée de son père pour oublier ses cendres sans chaleur et sans réconfort qui obstruaient son cœur.

Et puis, il l'avait rencontré.

Ses cheveux de blés au reflet dorés, ses yeux chocolat reflétant une flamme de détermination dans ses iris, son sourire éclatant de joie de vivre et son cœur pur. Il décernait comme même un petit tas de cendre semblable au sien caché dans un petit recoin d'elle.

Il lui avait souri. Elle lui avait souri. Et des étincelles s'étaient allumées.

Qui avait dit que la cendre ne cachait pas de braises encore rougeoyantes ?

* * *

C'était comment ?


	2. Noir

Deuxième jour !

Merci à **Lyra**, **Moirice** et **Griseldis** pour vos reviews !

J'informe à l'avance, mes textes ne se suivront pas.

* * *

Readus regarda tristement sa palette. Une petite trace de rouge par-ci, une vague de bleu par-là, une éclaircie de jaune, une feuille de vert mais une tache noire. Toutes ces teintes ensemble faisaient-elles en réalité cette absence de couleur ?

On lui avait toujours dit que les couleurs mélangées donnaient du blanc. Alors il s'était imaginé avec une palette blanche éclatante peindre un arc-en-ciel de milles couleurs.

Mais on lui avait menti, cela ne donnait que du noir terne, sans beauté.

Est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça ?

Caché sous les mensonges lumineux de blancheur, un noir sournois de vérité.

* * *

Alors ?

100 mots tout pile XD


	3. Rouge

Bon, le troisième thème, un peu tard mais c'est pas grave :)

Merci à **Must** et à **Moir'** pour vos reviews !

Donc voici "Rouge" ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le maître de Sabertooth regarda son miroir lui renvoyer son reflet lumineux, cette glace réfléchissant la réalité dans une dimension parallèle, cette matière froide et dénué de sens mais qui lui renvoyait en pleine figure tous ces regrets.

Elle était partie, ne lui laissant que des souvenirs écarlates, des lèvres rouges et pleines. Ce rouge qu'il lui avait offert, son préféré. Ses rêves en étaient remplis de ce rouge, un rouge carmin, un rouge de désir, un rouge de passion.

Et elle était partie, ne lui laissant que ce goût amère de tristesse et fade de ce rouge.

Il ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant, il crut apercevoir pendant un court instant sa chevelure violette et ses lèvres tentatrices. Il ricana d'un rire froid. Les hallucinations maintenant, il n'en avait pas assez de penser à elle à longueur de journée ? Et bien non apparemment, il fallait qu'il la voit.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil, rouge. Encore cette nuance. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira fortement.

Elle s'observait avec un œil critique. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle était devenue plus forte, elle n'en était pas moins devenue laide. Une balafre marquait à présent son visage de porcelaine telle une poupée brisée à qui on aurait arraché l'œil. Mais elle n'était que ça après tout ? Une marionnette emmêlée, une poupée brisée, un jouet que l'on pouvait jeter à sa guise.

Elle se surprit à rire frénétiquement. Ses yeux agrandis de folie. Ses mains s'agitant convulsivement.

Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. A part peut-être ce rouge à lèvres, son préféré. Elle le regarda un court moment avec de le jeter avec force dans la glace qui se brisa en même temps que ses derniers fragments de cœur. Un rictus déforma sa bouche vermeille. Plus rien de l'accrochait à la vie. Une poupée brisée et sanguinolente, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue.

Sting tomba à terre. Du rouge imprégnant ses souvenirs. Elle était complètement partie, laissant là le rouge et son humanité.

« Minerva… »

* * *

Alors ?


	4. Bleu

Voici "Bleu" en retard mais c'est pas grave !

Merci aux reviews ! **Must**, **Moir** et **Elo** !

* * *

« - Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. »

Tu fais la fière mais tu as mal au fond de toi. Tu as des bleus. De sombres tâches sur ton corps pale et frêle. Tu n'es pas fragile mais ton corps oui.

A chaque fois qu'il découvre une nouvelle ecchymose sur toi, il crie et s'emporte. Il n'aime pas te voir souffrir mais tu sais que s'il découvre tes blessures secrètes comme les bas fonds marins, ce sera lui qui souffrira. Il ne sait pas que tes bleus sur le corps ne sont qu'une façade. Il ne connaît pas tes bleus à l'âme, tes bleus au cœur. Il ne les connaît pas et tu ne veux pas qu'il les découvre. Parce que ces pièces de ciel orageux au fond de toi… c'est de sa faute.

Quand il t'embrasse et que tes lèvres deviennent bleues à cause du manque d'air.

Quand il t'ignore et que tes lèvres deviennent gercées et bleues givrées dû au manque de chaleur.

Non, il ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il arrive à voir, ce sont tes yeux cyans dans lequel se reflète un semblant de tristesse mais dès qu'il arrive à en voir un peu, tu détournes tes yeux et tu lui souris.

Et tu continues de lui mentir en lui disant que tout va bien, en oubliant ce bleu dans ton cou, sur ta bouche, dans ton dos, dans ton cœur.

« - D'accord Mira, continue de sourire, continue de te cacher. Mais quand il le découvrira, vous serez deux à avoir des bleus…

- Laxus est trop fort pour ça, je prendrai les bleus à sa place. »

* * *

Oui, un Miraxus ! Pas pu résister XDDD


	5. Blanc

J'ai repris mon retard !

Je suis dans les temps maintenant 8D

* * *

« Dis Cana, aimes-tu le blanc ? »

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, deux corps nus dans un lit cachés par les draps se faisaient face. La voix grave et un peu enrouée d'un jeune homme troubla l'atmosphère.

La brune à ses côtés sourit et observa le Faucon Ivre de Quatro Cerberus.

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

La phrase claqua dans l'air.

« Parce que le blanc, c'est la pureté. Je ne suis plus pure depuis longtemps. Parce que le blanc, c'est l'innocence. J'ai vu et vécu trop de choses pour l'être encore. Parce que le blanc, c'est la sagesse. Et l'alcool mon addiction. Parce que le blanc, c'est doux. Je suis sauvage. Et puis, le blanc, c'est beau. Je ne suis pas belle. Cette couleur n'a pas de caractère, elle laisse la place aux autres, fade. Elle manque de joie, et de vivacité. J'ai une position à défendre, je ne laisse pas les autres me marchaient sur les pieds ! Je ne suis pas blanche. »

A la fin de sa tirade, la jeune femme tourna le dos à son amant. Il la prit dans ses bras et se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Cana en profita pour lui retourner la question d'une voix curieuse :

« - Et toi Bacchus, aimes-tu le blanc ?

- Non, je t'aime toi. »

* * *

Alors ?


	6. Arc-en-ciel

Sixième jour !

Je ne posterais peut-être pas le 7 ^^

Merci aux reviews !

* * *

Le vieux Makarof regardait ses enfants du haut du premier étage de sa guilde, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres âgées.

Ils étaient beaux tous ensemble, contre l'adversité comme dans l'amitié. Malgré leurs différences, ils s'aimaient. Malgré leur passé différent, ils se comprenaient. Malgré tout ça, ils formaient un même bloc, unis par les liens d'une même guilde.

Ils étaient une famille, une famille colorée, une famille arc-en-ciel.

C'est ça, ils formaient un arc-en-ciel chatoyant aux milles couleurs.

Leurs yeux, multicolores. Leurs chevelures, multicolores. Leurs cœurs, multicolores.

Ils étaient un arc-en-ciel, l'arc-en-ciel de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Alors ?


	7. Crépuscule

Le dernier jour de cette week !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Je remercie** R.N. Zuzu**, **One Piece Amazing** et **Moir' **pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Elle a toujours aimé ces teintes dans le ciel au moment où l'orbe de feu disparaît dans l'horizon lointain. Ces roses ensanglantées éparpillées tels des coups de pinceaux vifs au hasard, ces oranges enflammés au moment de la renaissance de la nuit, ces bleus céruléens dans le ciel étoilé.

Ses cheveux de blé brillent devant ce spectacle majestueux et ses yeux bleus pâles voient naître les reflets de ces joies crépusculaires.

Cette enfant sourit joyeusement à la vue de ce coucher de soleil. Ce sera le dernier qu'elle verra avec ses pupilles vivantes, avec ce corps fait de chair. Alors elle en profite et ouvre grand ses bras pour collecter et se remémorer les plus petites nuances de cette voûte colorée. Elle sourit innocemment laissant voir ses dents blanches.

Et elle se met à courir joyeusement sur l'immensité bleue qui s'étend devant elle. Les clapotis de l'eau salée lui chatouillent les pieds et des ronds se forment sous ses pas, dessinant des rosaces limpides. Et elle court toujours plus loin dans l'océan, vers la terre lointaine et invisible de la vie finie.

Maevis est prête pour l'Aube de son Crépuscule.

* * *

C'est officiellement la fin de cette week. J'espère vous retrouver sur une prochaine fiction !


End file.
